Drunk Minecraft
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: Gwen wakes up one morning and decides to play Minecraft... while intoxicated with her friends. Idea came from Markiplier.
1. Beer and Towers of Iron

_**Gwen's P.O.V.**_

"Hey, Gwenny?" I heard someone say. I ignored them.

"Gwenny? It's 10:07 in the mornin'. I think you've slept long enough."

I moaned and just rolled over.

"Alright. You asked for this…"

I then felt my shirt being slightly pulled up and then feeling a blast of coldness on my stomach, making my eyes fly up and gasp.

I saw Duncan holding some ice cubes onto my stomach, laughing like crazy.

"YOU LITTLE PRICK!" I snarled.

He just sat there and laughed, and when he finally calmed down, he said, "Sorry. I couldn't resist. But when you get showered and have had breakfast, you, me, Geoff, Tyler, Bridgette, Izzy, LeShawna, Harold, Cody and Trent are going to play Minecraft, but, a little drunk… I have some alcohol in the fridge, My brother and I would mix combinations with other drinks when we'd play Minecraft drunk."

I smirked and said, "Okay. But, I'mona take ALL yo TNT!"

He smiled and said, "Atta girl!"

I ate and then showered and I did my make with LOTS of black eyeliner and I put on some dark eyeshadow and the palest foundation I owned and I just blew my hair dry and straightened it and put on a black bini hat on and a black T-shirt with a skull on it and some dark skinny jeans and my black Converse.

I walked out of the bathroom, and saw Duncan standing outside the door, holding two pair of headsets and was smiling.

"Wanna go and we can make our drinks then play?"

I smirked and nodded.

We went down to the kitchen and I mixed some grape vodka, grape soda, and a little bit of Bourbon.

Duncan mixed some whiskey, Sunkist, and some Budweiser together.

We took a few sips, to get the alcohol flowing a little, and then we got onto our laptops, plugged in the headsets, got on Skype with everyone, logged into Minecraft, and went into separate rooms.

"Hey guys! Heh… I need more beer…" I heard Tyler say.

I giggled and said, "Hey guys! What's everyone drinkin'?" I asked.

Bridgette said, "I'm drinkin' booze, with a little Red Bull mixed."

"I'm drinkin' Gin, and some tequila. I started drinkin'… maybe 'bout… last night?" Geoff slurred.

Duncan chuckled and said, "We can tell, Geoffy my boy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snarled.

"It means you sound beautiful." I said.

"Hey, shut the crap up!" Geoff hissed.

"Fine then. You sound ugly." Harold snapped.

Geoff sighed and said, "That's more like it."

"Well, I'M drinkin' some red wine and some Gin." LeShawna said.

"HEE-HEE-HEE! I'm drinkin' High Life and some whiskey." Izzy said manically.

"I'm just drinkin' booze. But only a little bit." Harold said.

Tyler sighed and said, "I'm just drinkin' Budweiser. Dat's IT! No more, no less!"

Trent said, "I'm drinkin' some Ying-Ling. I'm LOVING it! It tastes like-"

"Okay Trent! We didn't ask for a whole taste test!" Cody interrupted. But then he said, "I'm just drinkin' some Jack, tequila, whiskey, and some grape vodka with a little Sunkist. I know, ALCOHOL OVERLOAD!"

Then, we actually started playing.

We made a little contest: To build the tallest tower of iron in 20 minutes, and get iron by any means necessary. Stealing, killing and mining.

I had one block on my little platform when Tyler came and killed me and took my iron.

"NO! YOU SON OF A BARREL! I HATE YOU!" I screamed into my mic, while Tyler just laughed.

Then, for some reason, Geoff, Tyler and Izzy ganged up on me and chased me.

"NO! DON'T KILL ME! I don't have anything! I have NOTHING! Leave me alone!" I yelled.

I then got 45 blocks of iron and I stood on top of my tower, when Geoff and Tyler surrounded the tower and I started to drop blocks of TNT on them while yelling, "YOU BACK THE EFF OFF! Oh! PSH-YEAH! I got a shield! You guys are so SCREWED!"

But, LeShawna won the contest.

By then, the alcohol finally started kickin' in.

I heard Harold yell, "DUNCAN! YOU FRIGGIN' ASSHAT! YOU STOLE MY DIAMOND SWORDS!"

I couldn't help but start laughing like a madman.

"Asshat? Really? You can be such an idi- AW- NOW WADAHELL?!" I yelled as Geoff and Izzy killed me and stole my iron and diamond.

After about 8 hours of playing, I was finally too wasted to play anymore.

I logged out and went straight to my and plopped onto the bed.

I loved playing Drunk Minecraft, but it really drains you.


	2. Creepers and Towers

**_Duncan's P.O.V._**

I went back to my room and ran straight to the toilet and nearly puked my friggin' guts out. I was too wasted to even care. I just showered, took a Tylenol for the head I was gonna have later, and went right to bed.

I woke up the next morning and I got some clothes on and knocked on Gwen's door. She opened it up and said, "Yeah?"

She was wearing a dark grey tee-shirt, some black socks, some dark jeans, her usual dark make-up, her black bini hat, and her black skull necklace. She smiled and said, "You wanna play more Drunk Minecraft?"

I smirked back in response and said, "Yup! Let's go make our drinks, and go on Skype."

I made a mixture of Bourbon, Ying-Ling, and some Red Bull. Gwen made a concoction of booze, Sunkist, and vodka.

She took a few sips, and said, "I'm going back to my room. I'll be waiting."

She left and I went to my laptop and got into my Minecraft, went on Skype and called Geoff, Harold, Heather, Tyler, LeShawna, Izzy, Owen, Trent, Cody, Bridgette, Zeke, and Courtney, and plugged in my headset and turned my mic on.

"Hey guys! Wazzup? Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh." Izzy slurred.

"Okay, before we start, what are you all drinkin'?" I asked.

LeShawna said, "I'm drinkin' Dr. Pepper and some Budweiser. It's amazing!"

Tyler said, "I'm drinkin' some vodka. Dat's it. It's nothing but PERFECTION!"

"I'm drinking some booze and some Jack." Zeke slurred.

Bridgette said, "I'm drinkin' Sprite, Red Bull, and some Bourbon. I love it."

Heather said, "I'm drinking some red wine, Jack, vodka, and some Gin. It tastes really strong, but I friggin' LOVE IT!"

I rolled my eyes. I could already know that she's gonna have the biggest hangover EVER.

"I'm drinking some hot chocolate and Ying-Ling." Owen said giggling.

"I'M DRINKIN' BOOZE AND WHISKEY!" Izzy yelled, making me pull my headset away slightly.

Trent slurred, "I'm drinking High Life. It's nothing but heaven right now."

Cody said, "I'm drinkin' some Gin."

"I'm drinking High Life." Harold said.

Courtney said, "Well I'M drinking nothing but the perfection of vodka and tequila."

"Geoff? Your turn." I said.

All I heard from Geoff was mumbling.

"Geoffy? You there?"

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! WADOOYOUWAN?!" Geoff shouted, making me jump and throw my headset off.

I snarled as soon as I put them back on, "What da hell, DUDE?! I just wanted to know what you're drinkin'!"

He calmed down and said, "Booze, whiskey, tequila, vodka, Budweiser and wine."

I spoke too soon: Geoff was going to have the biggest hangover ever.

Anyway, we started and we made a contest: To build giant towers of anything you could and whoever got the highest tower, won everybody's stuff.

I got 57 blocks of cobblestone, when Izzy and LeShawna surrounded the tower and I yelled, "GET BACK! I will drop a bottle of… of… of… BLUEBERRIES ON YO FACES!"

"WHAT?!" Geoff yelled then started to laugh like a drug addict.

"I need torches. It's dark down here!" Cody slurred.

Trent said, "Dude, what the hell are you doing in the caverns?"

"I'm tryin' ta build a house."

"Did ya not hear what the objective was?" I asked.

"Uh… we're building a house, right?" He asked.

"Oh, Gawd." I said sighing.

"No. We're building towers. The tallest tower gets everybody's stuff." I explained.

A while later, Harold won the contest.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAAUUUUH! I GET THE GOLD, LOSERS!" He yelled from the top of his stupid emerald tower.

"I QUIT ASSBAGS! But, I **_WILL _**come back to kick your asses later. My head's poundin' like a heart. BYE!" I yelled, shutting my laptop and laying on my sofa.

I loved Minecraft, but Gwen's one sexy beast…


	3. TNT and Nonsenseness

**_Geoff's P.O.V._**

"FINE DEN! BEGONE WITH YA!" I yelled at Duncan as he logged off.

Then, Gwen and LeShawna ran towards me and killed me with lava.

"NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! I HAVE THE POWER OF… more beer." I yelled as they killed me.

My stuff disappeared when LeShawna and Gwen killed me, so I just went down to the caverns with Harold and Cody.

I went down in there and saw Cody and Harold mining for iron.

"Hey guys!"

"Wutyoowant?" Harold slurred.

"Nothing. Just wanted ta see what you were doin'."

I decided to help them mine. We got about 46 iron when a creeper appeared.

"OH GAWD!" I yelled.

Cody yelled, "AH IT'S A CREEPER!"

Harold fell into the lava and started yelling, "I'M ON FIRE AGAIN!"

Trent started laughing and said, "Sounds like a personal problem."

After I got all my stuff back, I said, "GUYS! Let's commit suicide in the best way possible: COVER THE ENTIRE ISLAND WITH TNT! We'll place all of our TNT all over the island, and I mean **_all over _**it. Then, we'll use a flint and steel and blow the place up."

We did that, and I was about to use the flint and steel, when Gwen yelled, "DUDE, WAIT! What if we crash the server?!"

I just shrugged and said, "We'll find a new one."

I lit the TNT and we all died.

Then, my head started pounding and I said, "Guys, I'm out. See ya."

I close my laptop and ran straight for the toilet and puked my brains out, then took some pain meds and took a shower and went to sleep.


	4. Lava and Screaming

**_Trent's P.O.V._**

After Geoff left, I pulled out an iron pickaxe and went down to the mines with LeShawna.

I heard Gwen yell, "LESHAWNA! Get me some Redstone! NAO!"

LeShawna then grumbled something under her breath, then screamed, "EFF AWFF!"

Then, the broadcast on the server read that, "_GwenTheGoth_ tried to run through fire. But she isn't fireproof, apparently."

I laughed and said, "Gwen, LeShawna's not gonna help. She's trying to mine with me. If you need some Redstone, ask Zombie for some."

Zombiemold or just Zombie is the owner of the server and was always helping us. Him and his girlfriend, LatinGoddess or just Latin.

I then mined until LeShawna hit lava.

"AW NO! LAVA! RUN TRENT!" She screamed as she burnt.

I got out then Gwen yelled, "What are you guys doing?!"

I replied, "We're having a party!"

Then she whined, "Aw. And you didn't invite me?"

I grinned and we played for a while longer and then I logged off.


	5. Ghasts and Endermen

**_LeShawna's P.O.V._**

After Trent left, I went and chased after Gwen and Courtney.

"NYO! BACK AWFF! ZOMBIE! SMITE LESHAWNA WITH LIGHTNING!" Gwen screamed.

Then, I was smitten with lighting and I screamed at Gwen, "F**k you!"

Gwen started giggling as I went and chased after her again, but she had my diamond sword, so she killed me.

Then, I told Bridgette, "Okay, Bridge. On my mark, run at Gwen and kill her with anything you've got. Okay. One, two, THREE! AI-YAI-YAI-YAI-YAAII!" **(A/N: LOL, Infidel cry.)**

And Bridgette then spawned a bunch of Endermen and Ghasts at Gwen.

"NO! NYO! HOW!? WHY!?" She screamed as the Ghasts spit fire at her, killing her.

"Heeheehee! How'd you like THAT, Gwenny?" I sneered at her.

Then, she yelled, "OKAY, I'M FRICKIN' DONE! I HATE YOU ALL!"

She logged off.


	6. EVIL!

**_Bridgette's P.O.V._**

"Okay, now that Gwen's gone… LET'S THROW A PARTY!" I screamed.

LeShawna spawned a bunch of pigs and ghasts.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL!? I SAID THROW A PARTY, NOT KILL US ALL!"

A ghast came at me and spat fireballs at me.

"NO! F**K OFF! WHY!? GAWD DAMMIT!" I screamed as a ghast killed me.

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
